Love
by goodbye2you
Summary: Trying a new style. Why do pokemon listen to their trainers


**Love**

**Well I'm trying something a bit different from my normal style so be nice. Give me true but gentle reviews. Yes I know song lyrics suck in the middle of a story but it seemed so suited to it. It was a song I was listening to during writing this.**

* * *

Humans really don't get us. They whip us, hurt us even humiliate us and still expect us to remain loyal. I make it sound like I'm a fighter, a somebody, one of those pokemon who don't listen and give hope to abused pokemon everywhere. No matter how much I talk I can still never refuse an order and try to win a hopeless battle. A brain three times as big as the humans but still force myself to take a hit when I could dodge it because of a few words from your mouth.

I sound like I hate him and obey only out of fear and brainwashing but that isn't the case, it never has been. It's the same for all pokemon. No matter how much you hit us how much you try to break our sprit it will always be the same. I love you, with all my heart all my soul and all my mind. I always have and always will. No trainer has ever gotten that and I don't think they will.

They make us fight, they take advantage of our love. We have always loved humans we sacrifice our own freedom for silly two legged creatures. Seeing sunlight only to fight our brothers and sisters, each battle another knife into our hearts. Still humans don't see just smile and ignore our pain and even worse ignore our love.

Then humans did the most unforgivable thing they found a way to lose our love. Small round things that trap us inside its like nothing you can imagine. Unable to move barely able to think it feels like you're dying one piece at a time. Your brain dying, all things which are you slowly fade away. The only thing which stops us killing you is fading. Our love will you try to save it or will you toss it away like an old doll. Hate is growing the seeds have been plant your fate has already been sealed.

* * *

"Go Blaze, flamethrower now," you yell not knowing what will happen now.

I see another like me, once when I looked at my opponent I saw love, now there was nothing in his eyes. He was dead even though he was standing he was nothing his live wasn't one to be lived but stagger along he now had something worse then the endless sleep. Immortality never really living or dying. I knew something then which shocked me more than the poor soul across from me. No matter how I tried to hide it no matter what I've seen what has been done. You will die and I will still love you.

"What's wrong girl why won't you attack," he asked.

He seems so nice when others are watching. There was a hidden message in his mind. '_Why the hell aren't you attacking him you worthless pokemon that's what you do listen now!'_

It's surprising the images in his head when he thought that. Some nearly brought tears to my eyes. He doesn't understand when he expects me to read his mind he thinks like it's reading a book but it isn't. It's words, picture, feelings mixed together into something very few can read. I barked sadly this wasn't what humans were supposed to be. I had to end it now my eyes glowed bright red, not that I could see all I saw was my trainer. I willed him to stop me to change my mind to love me like I loved him. I stared into his eyes and saw nothing. I wanted to live I didn't want to fade like others I wanted to love.

* * *

"I heard the noise from other here," a ranger told his partner.

She sighed, "I know you want some fame but there is nothing over… Oh god".

They saw the two dead trainers. One completely untouched lying on the ground like he had just fell asleep but the other... The two rangers shuddered. It was coated in blood and his shirt had been ripped off and on his chest six words had been carved. 'I love you and always will'

They rangers hear some rustling and saw a Ninetales and an Eevee. A haunting telepathic voice seemed to float around. "_You may love again young one it may hurt but it is better than living without it_," Ninetales whispered.

Blinding lights hit the Eevee. "_I gave you the gift of flames may you remember it and save them where I can't. Forgive me I loved him so much please forgive me_," Ninetales repeated the ritual.

A Flareon stood next to the Ninetales. Like it was a completely different pokemon. "_I will save them when you couldn't_," Flareon whispered.

Then the Flareon was gone. The rangers still hid not knowing what was going on. The Ninetale's gracefully jumped over to her dead trainer. Lay her head on her dead trainers chest. "_Did I ever tell you how much I loved you? Why I always fought for you? Don't look at me like that there was no other way. If I had been lost if I stopped loving your then what_," Ninetale's whispered.

Her sight was blurred by her tears. Singing softly to herself as she walked away from her trainer.

'_I don't wanna waste away  
Like I saw myself fading yesterday  
I don't wanna feel the shame  
I don't wanna waste away  
Like I saw myself fading yesterday  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
I don't wanna waste away'_

It was for love Ninetales told herself as she continued walking.

**

* * *

Sorry if it sucks I was just trying a new style. Review.**


End file.
